111868-megaserver-feedback-thread-page-14
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13, Page 14 Content ---- Even if they do, It's not going to stop some people from saying "I have an email address that I just use for Wildstar, but Carbine never told me that they'd still be sending me mail after I quit playing, so I never checked it." ;) | |} ---- ---- No. I'm not going to accept a non standard naming convention. I don't know of a single other game on this earth right now that has a 2 name forced basis. This is the 3rd time Carbine has created a controversy of naming convention, and I remember a while back about how upset you were about not being able to apply your naming convention with your characters(about your afflicting diseases). A change of heart doesn't make a good arguement. I was happy to get my branded name back, and now Carbine is forcing me once again to choose something new that I have never even had to create a branding for, and act like it was the best option possible, when clearly many other games before WildStar have conquered this problem with a better more player accepted solution. I am seriously debating naming my main "Stupid Carbine" because name doesn't matter to them anyways. I don't even call her by her actual IGN anyways.(Inb4 someone steals "stupid carbine" just to spite me, again) Carbine has made many great decisions and has made some seriously poor ones as well. From the complete downgrade of the costume system, to the fantastic choice of finally mobilizing Espers, Carbine has shown to be nothing more than completely inconsistent with their game progress and I'm almost wondering if they're just frantic and latching onto the first great idea they can think of and going with it whether it's good for the game or not. This is the 3rd naming convention issue that they've created and they could have avoided it all simply by going with the 3 variable 20 character naming convention that they had in open beta. There was no reason for them to change that. It's taken me years to find a name that's clicked with me and FPS games and MOBA games, but I've had my MMO name convention for longer than I can remember and it's cross game recognizable. WildStar has gone from the most important choice to be made for me and my gaming career to the worst decision I've ever made. I gave up being on a competative LoL team, and a world record to be here, and I sorely great this mistake now. 235$ and 6+months of regret sitting on my hard drive right now and I'm pleaing with carbine to pick up the peices every patch and instead they're refusing to take measures to improve the game in any reason that gives me incentive to play everyday like I used to. Returning back to LoL has been a struggle that's once again taxed my frail health trying to transition games, and this time around I don't have a team to be playing for making the regret of coming to wildstar even deeper. | |} ---- FFXIV requires first and last names. That's the only one I can think of (other than GW, but that's not a current game). | |} ---- Ah, well I wasn't aware. I don't even remember what my characters name in FF14 was. | |} ---- ---- Doesn't force it, my IGNs in Guild Wars 2 are Franbunny and Panginoon. | |} ---- Chua really have to explain meaning of "allow"? | |} ---- ---- I don't think forcing last names is as much a problem as switching to a system that forces them (or anything forcing you to change your name, really) after creation is. I never planned on any of my characters as having last names, although I was able to come up with suitable last names. I never use MadBlue as a character name, though. That's my online persona. I use it in forums and in games where I'm identified as a player (like in multiplayer FPS games) but not games where I'm playing as a character inhabiting a world. | |} ---- The situation is not "allow" the situation is "forced." The problem is not it being allowed, Im all for it being allowed, I'm strongly against it being forced This. | |} ---- | |} ---- The Secret World: Forced 3 names per character. First, Middle, Last. The middle name was the only one that showed up in all chats. | |} ---- No actually the point I was making was that I didn't know of any game that FORCED first and last names. I have been informed that FF14 does this as well, which I was mistaken, however guild wars 2 DOES NOT FORCE 2 name basis. It's not about being allowed, it's about being forced which was the whole reason I made the post in the topic in the first place. The whole point is that it is being forced upon us. | |} ---- I've never played secret world. (Remember guys if you're going to bring this point up, I was talking within my experience) Thank you for increasing my awareness. | |} ---- Words have to be at least 3 letters, so TM is out. | |} ---- ---- According to the FAQ, each name has to have 2 letters (this is different from what was said earlier in this thread, which was, as you said, 3), although someone on reddit posted a screenshot of his character with only 1 letter for a last name on the PTR. | |} ---- To be fair, when you make a statement like "I don't know of a single other game on this earth" as part of your argument against forced surnames, people assume you're attempting to point out WildStar as an exception. That's a clarion call of "Bring it on!" on the internet. ;) | |} ---- They're not going to let people change their names back to single-word names after requiring that everyone have double-word names, if that's what you're wondering. They're reworking how the chat and mailing systems work to account for the switch to dual names, and the character creation screen has two fields (and a random name generator) set up for dual names. | |} ---- Yeah, even then showing there is a game with a worse naming convention doesn't make this one any better. How about another game that took away a paid preorder bonus withing 6 months of launch? <- even if there is one, same thing as above though XD A bonus that you actually had to work for, through an initially frustrating and broken system. | |} ---- You did not pay extra to get the name reservation, so your argument is pretty weak. Does it suck that there might be another Mae running around that isn't me? Meh... I've dealt with it as long as I've been using Mae names (which is a shamefully long time lol) in MMOs. | |} ---- Well, that was my main point earlier. It's not so much the 2-name thing as the forcing a change after having to battle it out for names. If Wildstar had launched with first and last names, a lot of people would have just rolled with it and created characters designed to use two names. Frankly, I don't understand why they're switching now. Back in beta, they had numbers, then they took away numbers and made accented characters parse the same way as non-accented characters, reducing the names to using A-Z. They really should have foreseen this problem - especially since they're claiming that they had always planned on megaservers. Not that I don't think that's spin, but, back in beta, many of us were suggesting that they go with a naming system that ensures that players don't have to change their character names in event of a possible merge, such as a unique first-last name combination or optional spaces in names, that would be unique across the game, and we were told that spaces and last names would be too confusing for players in chat. | |} ---- oh no, I meant the forums. | |} ---- Makes me wonder if that "tech" they're talking about that made Megaservers possible was something deep in the listserv that suddenly made having spaces in the names a lot less taxing on their retrieval and archiving systems. | |} ---- well the numbers thing was a lore reason... the accented characters were a "hey you stop having the same name as that guy over there with just a squigly over your letters!" Spaces under the old server tech to my understanding were not possible due to a syntax thingy that didn't allow for it. Cougar can come in here and smack me with a ban for being stupid if I'm wrong, but that was my understanding. In addition to that the guy who ummm was responsible for said code....was on vacation or something too? Correct me again if I'm wrong, but I remember some person who was working on an aspect of the server was on vacation. So maybe either that guy is back and fixed it all or as they went with the new tech they were able to get around said issues. | |} ---- Ah! Sorry, I misunderstood. Well, carry on, then. :D | |} ---- I missed that part. Yeah, a lot of people do pre-order for name reservation (or a better chance of getting names in head start), but what they pay extra for is a deluxe edition or something - and nobody is taking away the Eldan hoverboard and costume. As someone who also pre-ordered for the names, I'd be more annoyed if I actually had to change my name to another one-word name. The fact that everyone has to rename, and that we can still use the names we originally reserved as part of the name, takes away a bit of the sting. Of course most people (including myself) weren't thinking of last names for their characters when we created them, so that's a bit annoying (and it's no less annoying for non-RPers than it is for RPers), but in a month or two after megaservers drop, the fact that we had to change names is really not going to matter all that much - except to "MalcolmReynolds," who wasn't fast enough to grab "Malcolm Reynolds". ;) | |} ---- ---- Which means absolutely nothing if it's the last straw for for someone. | |} ---- ---- Might be hard to squeeze that into 2 names. :P | |} ---- ---- Omg. I found a new name. :P | |} ---- ---- Ell Ohh freaking Ell. If it wasn't an announced benefit, how the did everyone find out about it? Because it WAS an announced benefit for pre-ordering. http://www.wildstarforums.com/news/27677-wildstar-news-pre-orders-are-now-open Not that it really means anything at this point, but at least try to have a grip on reality. | |} ---- I'd rather have be a "Han Solo" than a "HanSolo," but I'd rather be a "Chewbacca" than a "Chewbacca theWookiee". Just sayin'. | |} ---- Obviously, you should be Chewbacca Rawwwrarararrrrrrr.... | |} ---- ---- And THIS is how you max out the character limit in style :D. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yay! 30 more boxes of tradeskill crap.... (I have the worst luck lol) | |} ---- Kinda weird that leaves level 1-2 characters who have been logged into the game in limbo? Also question - does this include inactive accounts? | |} ---- No, level 1-2 characters that have been logged in the last 30 days will move with all your other characters. They will delete any that have not been logged in in the past 30+ days. Not sure on the inactive accounts. | |} ---- 30 boxes are enough to have good chances for something extra-special! Hope you get the drop you always wanted! :) That is a good question. It does say 'all players' but it could mean 'all active players'. A small clarification would be great! | |} ---- ---- ---- Define active. | |} ---- Thanks for the quick reply. I will assume that includes the 30 gift Boom Boxes. | |} ---- I'm sure it means currently subscribed. | |} ---- I assumed that, i was more curious if they meant something like "subscribed by x date" or "active subscription on x date" and if so what that date is. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thanks kitty-cat! :) | |} ---- ---- Per his Twitter feed: @CougarDC: I'm scheduled to go on, yes. But I don't think it'll be 100% dedicated, as there is another guest scheduled too. What I really want to know is WHO is the other guest?? What more awesome-ness will we learn about??? Inquiring minds want to know! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, it's all 1&2 characters who haven't been logged in 30 days. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes, I've actually had them created and hidden for a couple weeks now. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Characters level 1 - 2 will be deleted if they have not been logged into the game (meaning to run around in the world) in the last 30 days. So if you want to keep them, log them in and run them around in the world. Characters level 3 and above will be transferred over, no matter how long they haven't been logged in. Per Cougar's post below and this post: http://wildstar-online.com/en/news/2014-10-13-its-megaservers-time/ Are all characters, guilds and their belongings being moved? All characters of level 3 or more will be moved with all their stuff. All guilds, arena teams, circles, mail and auction items will also be moved. All level 1 and 2 characters that have not been logged into the game within 30 days will be deleted. So if you have one of those that you’d like to keep, now is time to act! Naming: Per: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/111866-megaservers-coming-to-wildstar/ Q 6. What happens if two characters from different realms have the same name? Along with the Megaservers, we will introduce character last names. Each characters will have a unique name comprised of a first name (this is your existing character name) and a last name separated by a space. In the character select screen, you will have to choose a last name before entering the game. You will be limited to a total 30 characters including the space, and each name must have a minimum of two characters. All names must comply with our normal naming policies This second name is *mandatory* to help distinguish you from other characters who may share the same first name. Upon logging in to the new megaserver you will be required to choose a second name - you will also have the opportunity to change your “first” name if you wish. For example; if your character is currently “TimeTravel” you could change your first name to “Time” and choose “Travel” as a second name to be “Time Travel”. Some information from this thread. | |} ---- ---- That's actually an intriguing and good question | |} ---- They will be Protostar'd. :P | |} ---- I would think it means player who perform 4 or more hours a day of physical activity. And no playing Wildstar doesn't count :P I misread this and was madly rushing to level all my lowbies to 3 (facepalm) | |} ---- ---- ---- The thing is the mega servers have a character limit of 12, but if you have more eligible characters they will move them all! I didn't go so crazy but I should have about 18 characters per server . . . hi my names Phyzix, and I'm an altaholic. | |} ---- The only problem is, what are you going to do when they add more races or classes? You won't be able to make any new characters unless you delete some of your existing ones. How are you going to deal with all that heartbreaking sobbing as you snuff out their lives? Although, I imagine angst is par for the course for a Mordesh. :D | |} ----